


I Can't Give You Anything But Love

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [14]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Chandler POV, Drabble, Episode: s08e16 The One Where Joey Tells Rachel, F/M, Insecurity, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Deep down, Chandler knew that he never deserved Monica. He just hopes that after meeting her "soul mate," she doesn't feel the same way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Lady Gaga Song Titles" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words. I used the song "I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby" which was performed by Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett on their album _Cheek to Cheek_.
> 
> I don't endorse Chandler's low opinion of himself in this drabble, and I am really annoyed by the way that Phoebe behaved in this episode (and slightly annoyed at Rachel for encouraging Phoebe to tell her about Monica's "soul mate" while Chandler was sitting right next to her).

Deep down, Chandler knew he never deserved Monica. Still, it stung when Phoebe claimed to have met Monica’s “soul mate.” Chandler concealed his insecurity with biting sarcasm, but watching Monica bond so easily with Don hurt.

When they returned home, Monica noticed Chandler’s abrasiveness and quickly got him to open up. He was surprised when Monica said she didn’t believe in soul mates either and felt uplifted when she joked that a “cheese house” would be too hard to clean.

Chandler might not be Monica’s soul mate, but she would always choose him. In the end, that’s what truly matters.


End file.
